List of Masks A-Z
Aldre's Mask Location: South Clock Town Requirments: Cure Audo in Rito Village Starting the night after you save Audo in Rito Village, at 2:00, a boy walks out of East Clock Town into South Clock Town. He then proceeds out into Termina Field right past the guard without him even noticing. The boy moves very slowly and it takes until 4:00 for him to finish, or 3:00 if you have the Song of Inverted Time. If you try talking to him, he just says, "I have a secret", and moves on. After encountering him, talk to Kafei and he will tell you that Skull Kid apparently killed this boy and he walks around Clock Town as a ghost. The next night, turn into a Rito and talk to him, instead of walking away, he asks you to play a song. Play the Song of Healing and he dissapears. Then you hear a voice that says, "Thankyou, Sir, I can finally rest in peace". Then you find the mask he wore Uses: Talk to Aldre's Mother in the Graveyard in the Acrica mountians while wearing the mask. Then Aldre's Ghost will appear and lead you away, this starts the Aldre Sidequest. Blademan's Mask Location: Bladesman Shop for 22,000 Rupee's Required: Acquire the Richman's Wallet Although there is no 3-day cycle, there is still days, but they don't run out.On the 16th day, Make sure to use the song of time to go back to the 16th day, Yale will say that something might happen to the curiosity shop in ten days. Go back on the 26th day and a new shop called the Bladesman's Shop will be there. Inside there is a man who has said buisness is slow. He says he opened up shop 5 days ago but has had no customers. He then says he wants to put up flyers but he can't so he asks you to! If you say yes, you will enter a minigame where you have to put up fliers on the 5 mailboxes in clocktown in a 4 minute limit. If you do, he will give you 500 rupee's and teach you the blademan's melody. Comeback the next day and you can buy it from him Uses: While wearing the mask, you can enter the Bladeclub meetings in Wolven Lodge on Thursdays where you can get 2 new masks and a new sword. Electron Mask Location: Mapless Street/Maptrap Town Requirments: Finish Part 12 of Tingle Missions This mask should be found fairly easy. First go to Maptrap Town. From The Map House, go down 3 streets, turn left and then go down the alley. When you go down Mapless Street, you will hear a cry for help. The voice said it got lost because it didn't have a map, then it got attacked by Chuchu's! Kill the chuchu's on the street and a man will talk to you and thank you for saving him. Then offer him a map, but he says he dosent have money, but he is willing to offer a trade, a map for the Electron Mask. Accept the trade for this cool new mask! Abilitys: You can use this mask to activate power plugs which activate giant dormant devices. You need it to get the Mask of Remembering, which is needed to get to Ancient Ruins. Epona's Mask/Horse Mask Location: Gorman Track Requirements: Learn the Aria of Anger After Learning the Aria of Anger, go to the Gorman Track while riding on Epona. The older brother will talk to you and challenge you to a race, much like in Majora's Mask. However, the racetrack is larger and much different. After you win, the brothers will start yelling at eachother and blaming the other brother for losing. Play the Aria of Anger to calm them and they will give you the Horse Mask! Usage: Lets you talk to Epona! She can give you hints and go into a conversation with you if you are like, really really bored. Fairy Mask Glowst's Mask (And Return of Captain's Mask) Location: Ikana Graveyard Requirements: Reach Ikana Valley and Know the Skellentone Melody The first time you return to the Ikana Graveyard, it will be incredibly foggy. Zelda will point out that something seems strange. If you go forward, you will find a giant statue of the Skull Captian. Walk up to it and a few guards will come out! After a few hopeless tries fighting them, Zelda will point out that maybe an ocarina song will help. Play the Skellentone Melody and then wind will blow, then the Captain Mask that you lost appears out of nowhere! Put it on quick then ask the skeletons to open the statue, then go inside to find the Glowst's Mask Uses: Lets you enter the Glowst's Mansion Mask of Locks Location: Tower of Masks/Right Tower/Trap Chamber Requirements: Obtain the Fairy Mask Like the mission to get the Mask of Scares, go to the 3rd floor of the Tower of Masks but enter the chamber to the Right. Instead of going towards the basement, climb the ladder to get to the highest chamber. Take the east hallway and fall down the pit to reach a room with a fairy door. Use the Fairy's Mask to open the door and you will fight a giant Auraven.After she is defeated, she will drop the mask of locks. Abilities: First, you can unlock bronze plated doors with no problem. Second, you get a free storage vault in Mountian Village. 3rd, this is one of the 20 required masks to participate in the DLC competitions. Finally, It can lock an enemy in place for 3 seconds but you can only do this once every 20 seconds. Mask of Remembering Location: The Shortout Tower Requirments: Complete Tingle's Sidequests, have Wolven and Audo's Masks On the 18th floor of Shortout Tower, there is a pool of water. Jump in and activate the plug at the bottom with the Electron Mask to Electrify the water. Go across the room to the door. Inside there is a giant crevasse. Since the water was electrified, the fans activated and they are so strong you can walk across the air current like it was solid. Command the plug from the mask back to you and the fans will deactivate. Climb down the ladder to enter the plugin room. There are 3 panels. Use the Elegy of Emptyness to make statues of Link, Wolven Link and Rito Link. Then a plug will appear. Plug into it and the lava on the 1st floor will drain, revealing a chest. Open the door and you will be on the 1st floor. Open the chest to find the mask. Usage: Romani is the only one who knows how to go to Forgotten Ruins, but she has Amnesia! Talk to her with the mask on and she will then remember everything. She will then take you to Forgotten Ruins and you will now unlock the free Romani Side Quests Mask of Scares Location: Tower of Masks/Left Tower/Spooking Chamber Requirments:Obtain the Specter Mask After completing the game and doing the Tingle missions, you will have the Specter Mask. Soar to the Tower of Masks and make your way to the 3rd floor and enter the left tower. If done correctly, you will arrive at the light path that you used earlier, follow the path to ground where there are four hallways. Pick the West Passage and you will see a door. If you try to open it, Zelda says she has a strange feeling. Then the screen will fizzle and you will end up at the beginning. Now, go up to the door while wearing the Specter Mask to find a ghost blocking the door. Play the Cursed Carol and it will let you pass. Here there is an easy maze similar to the one in Sackon's Hideout, if you do it, you obtain the mask Uses: Masks makes people become scared and slow down. This is useful in anything from trying to catch a theif to playing tag with the Bombers. Mask of Telepathy Location: Catacomb Tomb/Final Chamber Requirments: Learn the Skelleltone Melody and have the Captain's Mask This mask is a better version of the Mask of Truth from Majora's Mask. First go to the spot in Ikana Valley where you and Kafei hid from Sackon. If you look up, there is a tree! That wasn't there before. Hookshot up to get ontop of Sackon's Hideout. There are more trees so keep hookshotting up until you reach a cave guarded by a skeleton. He tells you that only the Captain can get through. Put on the Captain's Mask and talk to him again. He says he is still suspicious and tells you to play a song only the Captian would know. play the Skelletone Melody and he will stand down. Now reach the center of the Catacomb Tomb to get this strange mask Uses: Lets you communicate with all animals, plants, enemies and even..... ROCKS! It's strange that the boulder at Lost Wilds would have so many secrets (#Obvioushintisobvious) Mushroom Mask Location: Central Chamber of the Woods of Mystery. Requirements: Complete Woodfall Missions First, you must make a blue potion from the mushrooms in Woods of Mystery. Starting on the 50th night, the new Curiosity Shop near Ikana Castle will be looking for new stuff to sell. If you give him a blue potion, he recognizes that you must of gone to the Woods of Mystery. He then tells you he has a secret about that place and he will trade you the potion for it. He then teaches you the Fungus Aria, and if you play it in the Woods of Mystery Central Chamber, the mask will be revealed Abilities: Allows Link to create Yellow Mushrooms. These can be sold to the Magic Hag's Shop for 20 Rupee's each! Pretime Mask Location: Dark Cave in Sandstorm Valley Requirements: Learn the Song of Guiding in the Zelda Missions This mask is found in Part 4 of the Zelda Missions. Sandstorm Valley is the 1st of the 3 areas in the mission, After the 3rd mission, you learn the Song of Guiding. Go to the Dark Cave and Tael will tell you to play the song. And almost like magic, he will be able to guide you through the cave to the mask. Abilities: It summons a small dinosaur to ride on. It cannot hop fences like Epona but unlike Epona, you can fight on it in the Dino Games Puzzle Mask Location: Ikana Canyon/Vulture Rock Requirments: Must learn the Princess's Sonata After learing the Princess Sonata, go to where Tingle is flying in Ikana Canyon and use the Lens of Truth on the wall to reveal a door. Go inside and go up the staircase. At the top, it is very foggy, activate the owl, this area is called Vulture Rock, asecret flying island above Termina's Clouds. Use the Princess Sonata to reveal a path of light that you can follow to a cave where the mask is. Abilities: You can now transcribe Ancient Hylian into English Rupee Mask Location: South Clock Town Rupee Bank Requirments: Obtain the Endless Wallet In this game there are 15 Wallets that can be unlocked by depositing different amounts of rupees. This mask takes alot of time but it is worth it. Once you have 1,000,000 rupee's in the bank, you will obtain the endless wallet. Once you have this wallet, you will notice a patch of grass with sparkles coming out of it. When cut, a rabbit pops out and congratulates you for getting the endless wallet by giving you the Rupee Mask. Uses: Lets you sense rupees and what type they are Specter Mask Victory Mask Location: Burrowing Bat's City Requirements: Have the Nightflyer's Mask After going to the Glowst Mansion and getting the Nightflyer's Mask, go near the large tree in Termina Field and use Burrowing Bat Link's echolocation to reveal a hurt Burrowing Bat. Give her a red potion, then she will giggle and climb up the tree. Go after her to reveal the tree has a shaft in it leading underground. Walk around the Burrow Bat's city until you reach a large arena where the Burrowing Bat is. She notices that you are not a real Burrowing Bat and you used a mask to become one. She also said she was looking for someone to give a mask to. She then challenges you to a game. She has hid 5 levers underneath the arena in a maze. If you can pull all 5 levers, then she gives you this mask Usage: Lets you enter the Victory Shop in North Clock Town where you can learn new ocarina songs and get 3 new masks! You can also talk to the banker while wearing the mask to get 100 rupees. Vision Mask Location: East Clock Town/3:00 Am Requirements: Have the Creeping Mask The way this mask is obtained is similar to the Mila the Theif mission from Wind Waker. I recommend going to East Clock Town at 2:30. Once 3 Am strikes, you will see a hooded figure run from behind the Stockpot Inn, past the Mayor's office and into South Clock Town. Put on the creeping mask and follow him. He will eventually go to The Bomb Shop in West Clock Town where you bust him. He begs for you not to tell on him, then he gives you the mask and runs off. Abilitys: While wearing this mask, when nearing a hidden treasure chest, your device will vibrate and an exclamation point will appear on the screen